


Unrequited

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

Josh thought that, eventually, they would get together. 

From the moment he met Tyler, he knew that they would know each other until the day they die. Everything Tyler talked about, from his hopes to his fears and all that was inbetween, Josh just understood. It wasn’t as though he felt like they had known each other before they met, but more that he knew that they _would_ know each other on a level that no one had ever known either of them before. They were practically soulmates.

Josh never told Tyler any of this, but he wishes he had.

He was in love with Tyler but then Tyler met Jenna and Tyler was in love with Jenna and Josh was happy for Tyler but he hated him too (except he didn’t hate Tyler, he hated himself for not being able to get over this stupid crush) so what Josh did was laugh and smile and pretend that his heart wasn’t being ripped from his chest and set on fire. 

The worst part was that Jenna was perfect for Tyler. She was sweet and kind and everything that Tyler needed, she made him _so happy_ and Josh couldn’t help but love her too. (Not in the way he loved Tyler, of course, but still love nonetheless.)

He never talked about how he felt. Whenever Tyler brought up girls or dating he’d just shrug the questions off, saying he was focused on the band or his family or some other bullshit that wasn’t the truth, was anything but the truth. He’d keep up the act of being happy even if it killed him, and if he started to drink a little more or sneak outside to (not so) secretly smoke then no one would say anything, not even Tyler (although that might be because his _wife_ was on the tour).

One night after far too many drinks, he couldn’t keep it in. Everything came spilling out of his lips: his feelings for Tyler, his jealousy of Jenna, the self-hatred that had burrowed under his skin and was burning him from the inside out; every single goddamn thing that he had worked so hard to hide over the years since he had met Tyler. 

“It’s okay, though, because I’ll get over it eventually,” he slurred to an uncomfortable looking Mark. “There are feelings you thought would mean something in a year or two, but sometimes when something starts in your head, that’s where it stays. And that’s where I’ll stay, in my head where the people I love actually love me back.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ twentyoneboyfriends on tumblr


End file.
